1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of cassettes or containers of a type constructed to hold objects or materials which are not to be exposed to light such as X-ray film or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,440; 3,511,990; and 3,703,272. The prior art patents teach cassettes or holders embodying light trap construction but which do not embody the improvements of the herein invention as identified more specifically hereinafter.